


Lump

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human and it's a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/gifts).



> This is a little drabble for [Whit](http://whitmerule.tumblr.com/) who had a shit day back when I wrote this.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Dean leaned on the door jamb, and regarded the lump of blankets on the bed with pursed lips.

“Cas?”

“No,” the lump answered.

Dean sighed. “Okay then. Is not-Cas coming out from under there anytime today?”

“No.” The lump moved, but remained decidedly lumpy.

“Bad day?” Dean asked, and if the tortured sigh from the lump was anything to go by, that should apparently be a given.

“Yes.” The blankets shifted enough that a tuft of black hair and a single blue eye became visible. “How do you stand it? How can you just… _be_ , when everyone around you show such an _astounding_ lack of kindness, common courtesy and even common sense?”

“All part of the human experience, man. Sorry,” Dean said, and he was. He hated that Castiel had to learn the hard way, jumping in the deep end. Crash course on humanity. It couldn’t be easy, so he was definitely willing to cut the guy some slack.

Castiel groaned, and disappeared under the blankets again.

“So. Not coming out?” Dean said softly.

“No.”

“Mind if I come in?”

There was a pause and then a huff of resignation before the edge of the blanket lifted in invitation. Dean stepped out of his boots, and awkwardly squirmed under the blankets where Castiel was huddled in on himself.

“Wanna play Angry Birds?” Dean asked after a moment, handing Castiel his phone in the warm darkness. There was no answer, but only a few seconds later the phone was plucked from his hand, and soon the glow of the screen illuminated their small cocoon. Dean snuggled up behind Castiel, curling an arm around his waist, and watched over his shoulder as he released some tension on cartoon pigs.

End.


End file.
